


Origin of the new makai family

by Schadofist



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadofist/pseuds/Schadofist
Summary: Based in the makai-verse Abigail reminisce about how she became a friend turn lover turn wife to the lion of the makai





	1. Chapter 1

*Abigail POV*  
Darkness has fallen over the farm with only light available was from the fire place and the moon outside. I layed in my husband's arms. Nothing happened tonight but the idea of him just wanting to cuddle couldn't be ignored. I always felt safe in his arms. He was fast asleep hard day on the farm. I didn't mind I enjoyed seeing his sleeping form playing with his curly black hair and rest his head on my chest. 

This has made me think. I was so fortunate to have met leo. He has helped me a lot and has accepted and encourage all my likes and desires despite how odd or un ladylike they would be. My swordsmanship? He never judge instead he showed me some moves and even trained me at times I felt like he was the master and I was his student like those comics he reads in his spare time. My love for magic and all that dark stuff like. He despite his appearance is pretty fond of it. Before we started dating he let me borrow a few books he owned on spirits, superstition and demons and even his tarot card collection. He when at times let me read his palms. 

I couldn't help but love this guy. despite his secretive ways he would answer questions if asked so the idea of me not knowing he had a sister is on me. He was never someone who would reveal too much of himself to anyone and is the type of person who will give information on himself if asked at the right time. I never asked about his family life. All I know was that his grandfather was the owner of this farmland. I found myself remember how we first met up to now.  
"Oh leo I would have never guessed we would end up the way we have in the past. Me? A wife and mother? I would have laughed if I did a fortune on myself. But then if you never came here I do t think I would have met someone like you." I said to his sleeping form kissing his head. To think this started over a year ago


	2. First meeting

I remember like it was yesterday. Before he moved here I used to go by the farm when his grandpa was alive. I was so drawn to the farm as if the spirits had strong activity there and I told myself that maybe I can soak up the atmosphere. His grandfather was a nice man and didn't object to the idea of me being there just to be to myself or to play music. I think he needed the extra company I knew he was friends ds with rhe older people but after his wife passed on he seemed lonely. It was one of my little sanctuary that wasn't my room. After he died I didn't go by as much. I knew it was because that old farmer with a inviting smile was no longer there and I felt like the spirit activity was lessened maybe because someone rests there.

A few days later I heard someone was coming to live on the farm. I didn't know when they were coming g or who they were. Rumor was that it was a relative. One day I walked by the farm and saw subtle activity on the farm the signed still said makai itsuki farm but I didn't enter any farther not wanting to disturb them.

A couple of days later I was getting ready to leave the house and stretch my legs a bit. I heard my mom converse with someone. I didn't hear properly but I swore i heard her say something with purple and hair. Ignoring her I began to zoom out not wanting to hear my parents bug me about my hair or my fashion sense didn't need to here that BS. I went outside for the day to think. Thinking about my previous object of affection

It came around evening I was sitting on the bench near the old recreation center. I seen someone exit the building. Curious I decided to take a look at this mysterious person. To my surprise it was the new farmer. 

Getting a look of him he appeared around my age wearing a hat. a small beard with a tall but kinda scrawny figure yet toned and brown eyes. He put the paper away and took off his hat to wipe his forehead revealing cut but what seemed to be curly black hair growing back. 

He seemed distracted or at least in his own thoughts so I decided to approach him. Might as well since he was new. He blinked once then twice and then looked in my direction. This brownish red eyes on me under the set sun and risen moon "oh hello am I in your way?" He asked. He sounded just like farmer Apollo albeit younger he had to be a relative. "oh don't it's cool" I said he seemed to relax and take a good look at me. "Purple hair. Lovely pale skin. You would happen to be Abigail would you?" He asked. I kinda day blushed at the "lovely pale skin" line. He seemed to be a charger or just nice. "Oh yes. How did you knowAnd what is your name." I asked I had to make sure. "I'm leo. Leo makai. I moved here a couple of nights ago. I took over my grandfather's farm. And your mother Caroline told me about you." He said extending his hand for a handshake.taking his hand in I swore I seen his left eye glow for a split second must have been my imagination. "Leo? Is that short for anything? Like Leon?" I asked. He shook his head smiling as he let go of mine "no just leo. You know like the zodiac?" He said only to lower his head and mutter to "why did I say that" to himself. I gave him a chance by giving him A cute smile. I thought that was kinda clever. Giving him some to recover I made it apparent that i knew of the farm"so you took over your grandpa's farm. That's nice of yeah. I always like going by there in my free time." I said. " "Oh feel free to stop by as much as you want. I dont mind." He said shyly. "Oh are you heading home? I wouldn't want to keep you. Might I walk you?" He asked he was such a gentleman. I took him up on his offer and walk a short but sweet trip to my house

'So Leo what brings you to the valley?" I asked. Leo pondered for a moment as we got to the door. "Well I always looked up to my grandfather and I hate th city. Too noisy. However it feels good to be back here I intend to better myself and those around me here." He said. He was here before? Was it before I moved here? "Back? You been here before,?" Iasked. "Yes I was a little kid and I was visiting my grandfather. I was like.... 7 and my mom grew up in a town here in the valley" he said. I nodded for a City boy he seemed more urban then boys who come to the valley to drink or hit on girls. He was a breath of fresh air. 

Looking at my door I bid leo a farewell. "It was nice meeting you leo" I said."likewise. Be seeing you." He said. As I entered my door I heard a crow caw.lookig out side I saw birds but No sight of him. Must have went the other way farms work is never done


	3. Gaming session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Caroline and Abigail heart events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (insert dialogue) = present time Abigail thoughts so when you see brackets it's thoughts from Abigail from the present

It's no secret that I behave radically different from my parents. How ever I found it annoying g when they got on my back for little things like my school courses or my hobbies. Today it was about my style of dressing. I liked my fashion sense I told myself I rocked the punk look mixing with a bit of grunge. Purple being my favorite colour. My mother decided to bug me while I was in the kitchen about it and we argued.. 

"Stop telling me how to live my life!" I said annoyed for this broken record of a conversation I have with my parents.  
"Hey, cut it out! We're letting you live here free of charge until you finish school. It seems like you don't appreciate that at all!" My mother said as if she was trying to guilt trip me. Sadly that doesn't work as much.  
"Stop trying to make me feel guilty. I appreciate that you and Dad are helping me out, but expecting me to dress the way you want is ridiculous. I'm not a little girl anymore, Mom." I said crossing my arms. I was beyond annoyed but that yoba my mother soften up.  
"...You're right. I'm sorry" I head her say. It was that moment I swore I heard footsteps not to far from us. We both hoped no one overheard that. I have had Sam and Sebastian over hear us and I would be to embarrassed to talk to them. I took a couple of steps and saw no one. "I swear this place is haunted" I said underneath my breath.

Shaking it off I went to grab a couple of snacks from the fridge and returned to my room. I wanted to play a game I bought when I went to the other town a week ago. How ever I realized Sam makes playing videogames easy when in reality some games just don't agree. I was stuck on the first stage for God knows how long. Groaning in frustration I almost threw my controller to the ground after dying for what I thought was the hundredth time. "Damn it" I shouted. "Whoa easy there." Came a voice to my right. I saw Leo looking at me with a slightly amused face. Realizing he probably saw ne lose it and me not knowing he was there I jumped. I swear it's like he fazed into my room." Leo!. Jeez you scared me. What are you doing sneaking into a girls room!?" I said. "Apologies" he said rasing his hands up on a sign of peace. "I heard a groan and went to check on you. I knocked but the door was unlocked and slightly opened. So when I entered I saw you were playing a game and well looked like you were about to make that poor controller eat wood." He said crossing his arms putting a soft faint smile. "Yeah I just got this game recently but I never got time to play it and we'll..." I was so embarrassed to tell him "I been stuck on the first stage.." I said sighing in defeat. "Yep some games would do that." He said"this stage is ridiculously hard.. or maybe I am just bad at it." I said. "Once more some games would do that to you.maybe you shouldn't focus on beating the game but finding your groove and focus." He said. "hey do you want to play together with me? I might do better with your help" I said. "Sure." he said almost not trying to protest. 

He dropped his bag by the door and took a seat beside me I handed him a controller and we played. He was a natural. He obviously had experience gaming. We skimed through the first stage. 1 death on his end.... 4 on my end "wow that was fun leo I didn't know you knew how to handle a joystick so we'll. You're clearly experienced." I said happy to be free from that level. "Not a problem I haven't played a co-op game in a while feels good." He said tipping his hat.

I felt so at ease with him. He's been here for almost a month and yet he was still such a mystery. I would see him at the saloon and he seemed to be friends ds with Leah or sitting by himself at the bar writing something and enjoying a drink. I wanted him to hang with my friends a few times but didn't wanna bug him.  
"So Leo how are you holding up here? Are you enjoying the town?" I asked. Hoping I could get some Insight. "Well the town is quiet yet relaxing. I really enjoy it here. Just kinda wished that Joja Mart wasn't there." He said. Fro. What I gather he's not a fan of Joja Mart something he and my father share in common. "Got a grudge against the company?" I asked. I hoped I wasn't invading his privacy with these questions but I wanted to understand his character. "I used to work in a office for them. And I tell ya, it's miserable love." He said. "And seeing that clown Morris here in the store today made matter worse" he said crossing his arms in thought. I just heard him call Morris a "clown" I can see people like that are not well liked by leo. "I can see how they would be a obstacle with owning a farm and what not" I said. "On top of that. He intends to turn the old community center tmibto a warehouse. I can't let that happen" he said. How did he intend on doing that? "Yeah hopefully mayor Lewis will do something" I said. I heard him mutter something all I heard was solution. However his expression change and nodded I guess to agree with me.

"Oh forgive me if I'm prying but earlier came by to check out the shrine here and I heard arguing is everything alright?" He asked although nervous. "Oh just me and my parents squabbling about my interest and what not" I said being brief. "Oh been there done that" he said rolling his eyes "did so much to the point we're people thought I was a over achiever" he said.. "strict parents?" I asked. I assumed they were since he seems so tamed. "Strict over bearing at times you name it. I suppose I grew up lawful yet in so tempted by chaotic" he said. Sebastian says things similar to that. "Well I'm sure you'll find some of those skills useful soon" I said. "Abigail since I was 16 I'm turning 23 soon I have yet to use algebra outside of school and as far as martial arts goes I can't just fight someone in the street..... Sadly. So I'm not too confident that most of my skills are gonna help" he said. Grinning at the last sentence. "You know martial arts?" I asked. "Yeah as a way to defend myself from bullies in my old area growing up" he said. "How did it end up" I asked interested. Call me mean but I half expected him to say it ended terribly "let's just say this lion became the alpha of the pride" he said proudly. I chucked at the lion reference.

We spent moretime talking I learned his accent is the result of his mother not losing hers and gaining it from his grandfather. Also he has a dry sense of humor and appreciation for dark comedy but said he will tone it down in my presence. I saw him look around my room in wonder a few times I asked him if it bugged him. He said he loved it and needed to get his hands on bat wall paper. Right there I learned he liked occult studies like me I was so happy to meet another.

More time passed and evening was here."oh my look at the time I really must be heading home and get the shipping bin ready." He said standing up. as he walked towards his bag my mother came through the door. Most likely heard me talking out loud and chuckling. "Oh farmer Leo. A pleasant surprise" She said. Oh crap this can turn bad if not handled properly. "Oh good evening Caroline." He said keeping his gentlemanly demeanor. "I see you have decided to make some friends and come out of your little shell" she said to him. Sam and Sebastian has said they see him converse with their parents more then us. Me and a couple of the girls here chalked it up to being shy around us. And yet I have come to the conclusion from seeing him In cindersap foresthe and Leah must be good friends. "Yes I'm trying. My mother sent me a letter saying the same thing." He said. "I'm sorry for being in your house uninvited so late. Earlier i saw the Yoba chapel and wanted to see it. And then I ended up hanging with Abigail here." He explained rather smoothly. I wondered what he was doing here since the store is closed on Wednesdays. "Heavens no leo from the time i have seen you here I can see your a decent young man." My mom said. "Why thank you" he said with what I assumed was a light blush it was kinda cute.

"Forgive me I must be going. Gotta make sure the chicken coop is closed properly" he said "oh alright but one time you should come over for dinner I imagine you are by yourself on that farm. Don't be shy to socialize with everyone else" mother said."I will take that into consideration ms.caroline. thank you" he said. My mother giggled "so polite. Well if you see Pierre can you tell him that dinner is ready?" She asked. "Will do. Goodnight ladies" he said tipping his hat "good night leo" I said waving him off. "Yes goodnight dear" mom said. As leo left my mother fixed her eyes on me. "So....." Mom said. "Before you assume mother. No." I said. "I'm just saying abby he is a nice young man." She said. "No mom he's a friend." I said. "Boys like him are hard to find I just hope this farm life is kind to him." Mom said "he will be fine. He has a positive aura and good luck on his side." I said. "If those are your thoughts then okay.can you help me with dinner." She said. Leo is a interesting person. I too hope to learn more of him. Perhaps one day I should talk to Leah


	4. Luau with the lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much I wanted to know about the lion. So little I understood.

It was half way into summer and it was the luau. I along side Sam and Sebastian had to always make such a big feast for the governor. I mean he only comes out once a year just for this. Mayor Lewis always make us make this pot luck soup. One time Sam thought it was funny to give the soup a extra "kick" to it. Sadly he got community service as a reward.

I sat by the pier my usual spot. I saw my parents hanging out with Marnie and jodi.i looked farther up where all the food is and saw Sam and Sebastian looking like they were talking about boy nonsense as usual. I gave a light smile seeing Sebastian my crush at the time. I looked to the left and saw the wizard with linus.i guess they were friends but the wizard left. I always wanted to talk to him. Still no sign of our newest member of the community.

As if on cue I saw Leo walked towards the beach. I saw Leah greet him. Giving each other a high five. He was wearing a sleeveless black button up shirt with nice jeans. His signature hat was replaced for a more straw like version of it. Not a bad look for his first luau.

Taking my sights off him i focused back on the sea. Seeing multiple fish I thought of what would I do if I saw a mermaid. People have seen them but they don't really show themselves to humans. I looked into the ocean and saw my reflection. I often wondered to myself at times. My desires to see things that others can't explain. Too many things.

My moment of meditation was broken when I heard a soft voice call out to me "admiring yourself are we?" Came leo. I jolted up. And seen him wear a cheeky grin on his face. "not funny leo" I said. He chucked lightly. "The festivities not to your liking?" He asked. "Like you im not the biggest social butterfly. Im quite a wall flower." I said looking up to him. That caught his attention. "And who told you I'm not a social butterfly?" He said shifting his eyebrow obviously amused. "Come on. I seen you at the saloon and at the flower dance. You hide in the corner especially if Leah isn't at the saloon." I said. "Oh you caught me.also in spring I learned never to challenge you in egg hunts lest i desire tragedy" He said. I smirked at his acknowledgement of my egg hunting skills. "But hey I tried talking with everyone here this time around. How ever Emily was too into her dancing to pay attention. Leah of course was my welcome party. And Marnie told me to put my Ingredient in that giant witch's cauldron there. After words I shared some convo with her and Shane for a bit until I saw you here." He said

I nodded good to see he's trying. "So what's your view on the luau. If I remember from the flower dance you were interested in the dance saying your mother did something like that in the past?" I asked. He thought for a bit before having a seat. "Well I enjoy a good barbecue. How ever not to impress a politician" he said. "You and Sam have the same mindset" I said. "He told me the same thing we are bending over to impress someone who only stops by once when free food is a big factor. Forgive me for speaking out of turn but what a dick. And stop me if I'm wrong but is Lewis brown nosing?" He said. This conversation got me so interesting. He was so verbal yet neutral and observant. "Maybe how would we know." I said. "Well I just observe not judge" he said.thats a Interesting mindset he has.

After a couple moments of speaking about gaming we heard mayor Lew call everyone over for the soup testing. "So did you add to the soup" I asked walking back. "Milk" he said "add a bit of thickness to it." . I nodded and was impressed by that tidbit he added. "Cook often?" I asked. Obviously he would. "Have to. I live alone remember" he said. As we made it around the soup I clumped myself with my friends. I looked over to see where my parents where. I caught Leo standing with Leah Elliot and Emily. He flashed a smile when he saw me looking at his direction, I of course smiled back didn't wanna be rude. 

As the governor took a sip his face lit up like he just saw Yoba. "The soup is amazing! Right about of flavor and thickness!" He said. I looked to leo who crossed his arms and smiled smuggly in my direction. Like he knew I would look at him fron the governors comment. Lewis took a sip and he too had the same reaction "indeed! So ethi g new was added I can taste it. Something creamy!" He said. Marnie stole glances at leo. It would make sense that she saw him put the milk in. 

The luau continued on a great note. But when everything wrapped up I saw leo sitting on the pier. He seemed to be in deep thought "drinking to your culinary victory?" I asked. "The victory was a community effort" he said taking a sip of his drink. "Hey we're going to roast some marshmallows I was wondering if you would join us before heading home" I said. "Sure. Why not!" He said finishing his drink.

We returned to the camp fire abd I had a seat beside my crew. Leo sat my left and Elliot took a seat beside him."look who decided to join us!" Maru said. "Yep thanks for having me professor." He said smiling. I didn't know him and Maru were on a nickname basis. "Oh hi again everyone" he said everyone said hi back although Sebastian just nodded. Weird looking back on that. We roasted marshmallows and had conversations on music a couple of pop culture stiff. And Leo himself voiced opinions. The kids themselves didn't fully understand what's going on but we kept things appropriate so Jodi and robin wont scold us.

"I'm glad you're fitting in leo. Also good idea with them milk. You must have some quality stuff on your farm." Emily said putting attention to him. Leo did his signature eyebrow shift."now what Makes you think it was me?" He asked playing coy. "I took noticed on what everyone brought and you were the last one to come here and before I resumed dancing after my break I saw you holding a carton of what I guess is your farms product." She said removing her marshmallow from the fire. Leo sighed in defeat. "Alright you caught me. That milk was fresh from Io my Main Cow" he said proudly. "Well now I see why your farm is becomong quite popular. In the other town." Jodi said helping Vincent twith his marshmallow. "Is it now? I keep to myself obviously I'm glad I can keep grandpa Apollo's legacy going!" He said the grown ups seemed proud I mean he is young and making this farm work on his own its impressive. 

Leo helped penny and jas with their own marshmallows. "Don't put the marshmallow too close to the fire. You'll hurt yourself." He said. "Okay..." She replied. Penny gave a smile. "Your good with kids" Jodi said. "Back in highschool I took a reading buddy program. I was with a little girl kinda like jas. She's a good kid." He said. "So you miss the city?" Leah asked. "oh kids cover your ears. hell no" he said flatly. Maru giggled at that not for telling the kids to cover the ears but his delivery. 

"Well anyways you know most of the the community gets together at the saloon maybe you should visit some more. Let loose I would wager it gets lonely on the farm" Leah said. Leo tapped his chin. "Well yeah I would consider it. I would love a game of pool or see if I can beat the high scores in those arade cabinets." He said "in your dreams" I heard Sebastian say scoffing "sebby" I heard robin called."sorry my dreams are tied up at the moment I have swim date with piranha's in them" he just shook that off and made a sarcastic remake. "A quip master?" Sebastian asked. "no silly I'm a farmer" be said roasting another marshmallow. I couldn't tell if leo was taking this seriously. 

Right then Vincent dropped his fork in the fire we jumped at his shout. "My fork and marshmallow" he said panicking and on the verge of tears. "I got it" Leo said. Right then I had to question if I saw that right.... Did he just put his hand into The fire and removed the marshmallow off the burning hot fork and put the fork in the pail of water!? I looked to Maru who took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. Sam looked shocked. Emily dropped her cup in disbelief. the parents jumped at Leo's sudden action. "Ugh damn" was all he said looking at his slightly burnt hand annoyed. "Leo are you alright!?" Robin and Jodi called to him. "Oh yes I'm fine. I'll live." Was all he said. "How can you be so calm? you just put your hand into a open flame!"Leah said "oh I know... I was there" he said obviously not fazed. "How are you so calm?" Maru said. This was a bit too weird. "Oh come now professor less then a week ago your machine shocked this same hand. I just have high pain tolerance." He said. "Oh ok but make sure to take care of that it might. no will blister." Robin said. "Dont count on it" he said. "What? " I asked. "Nothing" he said looking over to vincint he looked sad. "Here kiddo take my fork and here's my marshmallow. Promise you'll be careful this time." He said handing his fork shaped branch to vincent. "Yay thank you mr.makai" Vincent said beaming. "Thanks dude" Sam said grateful to leo. Leo made a motion I guess meant don't mention it

A little later after we covered up Leo's burn we all got ready to go home. "Right then leo stop by my house I got burn cream for that." Leah said. "No use in arguing is there" he said. Leah only nodded. "Well Abigail thanks for inviting me for marshmallows." He said "no thanks for agreeing" I said. I looked around and realized Sebastian Maru and robin left "sorry about.-" "no worries love" he said "it's cool. But I will come by more often!" He said. "Great!" I said happy to see him opening up Leah too looked pleased."right then shall we? Before a mermaid will attack us" he said.  
He and Leah walked me home and I guess they went to tend to his burn. I'm glad he enjoyed himself.


	5. Raining feelings

The rain was always therapeutic for me. Especially when stressed. I found myself near the mountain tops. I was having some conflicts that plagued my mind and I needed to think things over. Under the thick bombardment of rain flute in hand I played a tune.he whole afternoon close to evening

How ever during my solo I heard footsteps coming my way. Opening my eyes I saw a certain farmer walking in my direction. Armed with a sword on his back and a large backpack from my dad's store. He approached me I'm obviously interested and I saw it again. His left eye once more I thought it was my imagination.  
"Leo? What are you doing out in the rain?? I asked. He looked so unbotbered by it despite his clothes soaked and his hat not present.  
"I could ask you the same question. How ever I was doing some work and was just enjoying the weather" he said. Maintaining eye contact.  
"I see.." was all I could say looking into his eyes I can see he knew something was up. "I came to spend some time alone. But I don't mind your company" I added with a smile  
"Cool for a moment I thought I was intruding" he said smiling under the rain and lightning.  
"Your getting soaked...Come under the tree" I said motioning him over I didn't want him catching a cold.Then again would he? I mean I saw him put his hand in a open fire almost two weeks ago!

Leo took my offer and joined me under the tree. My mind was so occupied I looked on towards the lake.  
"It's impossible to describe this feeling... Watching the curtains of rain whisper above a silent lake" I said still in my own thoughts. Once more I have felt at ease with him but still conflicted.  
"A down pour of rain is like a troubled mind" hesaid. "Let's fix that shall we?" He added reaching into his bag and pulling out a harp.  
"A mini harp! You're just full of surprises leo. I'm impressed" I said  
"I try" was all he said. "I'll wait for your cue and follow through" he said.

I smiled and leaned against the tree beside him. We played and played without fear knowing we can be struck by lightning. Yet we didn't bat a eyelash. More time has passed and we stopped playing.but I still was troubled by my thoughts and i was sure leo knew something was wrong by how he was observing.

"Is something on your mind love?" he asked breaking the silence."Not many people come out in the rain just to play music especially with a wind instrument" he added.

Concern was present in his eyes I jumped Abit but I hesitated to answer.

" Well there is but.... I well" I was such a mess and i felt tears welling up.

"Hey if you don't wanna talk about I understand. I just thought you can use someone to listen to you talk."

That did it I couldn't use the rain to hide my tears. I held on to myself but didn't look to him as I sobbed. I didn't feel judgment from him but..... Patience. I decided to tell him.

"I confessed my feelings to someone who I liked for a while today.... And they rejected me. In reality what was I thinking I was kidding myself" I said covering my eyes.I also didn't give him the full details it hurt too much to look back on this morning

"man....that really bites" was all he said. All I did was nod. I feel like he was gonna let it go. Probably didn't expect something this big. "Hey look..." He said folding his arms and leaning against the tree "I am not gonna tell you the things people probably told you or what they might tell you but I will say this." He said not taking his eyes off me causing me to look right at him. "don't ever think you were "kidding" yourself. If they can't see your charms that's their business. Don't think it's your fault" he said.

I looked so shocked not even Sam spoke like this to me. Sam spoke like the neutral friend but leo someone who didn't know the whole story just out right told me what's what in a blunt yet honest way. Part if me wanted to cry some more but I couldn't not in front of Leo.however a odd glint of anger crossed me for some reason.

"Why do you care as much as you do?" I took in what I said and looked up in shock thinking I offended him. But he remained calm not even fazed under the rain and my little out burst.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care. And besides I am someone who just likes to help where ever I can. So the idea of a girls tears or even a troubled sigh should never go unnoticed" he said giving me a little smile. I feel like he wanted me to vent to him. I felt kind of bad shouting at him. He did nothing wrong and i chose to continue talking about it.

"Sorry leo. I shouldn't have snapped" I said looking down embarrassed.

"Don't apologize. like I said I thought you need some one to listen to you." He said."and I will do just that"

I don't know why but I gave him a hug. I knew him for shy of three seasons but he has been such a good person. Easy to talk to friendly despite the idea he knows some people didn't like him at first. He was shocked at first of course but hugged back. After a moment the sniffles stop and I felt better and forgot it was raining.

"I think I should get inside" I said. My hair was soaked.

"Yeah. No kidding" he said shivering Abit. We went back to my house. I think it's become nor al for him to drop me home. As we got in my mom looked at us shocked.

"Don't you own umbrella's" I heard Leah say looking at us with the same bewilderment as my mother.

"My actually broke early so that made my day much more difficult." He said standing on the side so he wasn't blocking the entrance.

"Leo dear your gonna catch a cold!" I heard mom say. She sounded like his mother.

"Oh don't worry about me!" He said waving off "on that note I should zoom home now. As long as it's light like this I should be just fi--" as he was a about to finish his sentence a loud crash of thunder came down and the run came down much more aggressively. Leo had a look of annoyance and took a really deep sigh while everyone looked at him in amusement.

"So still feeling confident?" Leah said snickering

"Now's not the time!" He said. He wasn't having any of it and I couldn't help but laugh at the cruel fortune. "And like that my idea to go fishing just flew out the window.The trials and tribulations of Leo makai" he said rolling his eyes.

My mother walked to him with a umbrella. "Here you can use this one. Hope you don't mind the color." She said handing it to him

"Not at all. Thank you Caroline!" He said.

"I think pink compliments you" I said jokingly

"Yep I think it brings out my eyes" he replied pretending to flaunt. This got a few giggles from everyone. 

"So you have a soft spot for pink?" My dad asked.

"Yep such a manly colour. Dyed my hair pink once in highschool". He said rather proudly... Until his eyes widened. I guess he didn't intend to share that last bit. However I wanted details.

"You dyed your hair-"

"You didn't hear that! Bye everyone" he said zooming out of the building. How ever it looked like he fazed through the door by how fast he was moving. I looked to Leah and she just shrugged her shoulders. Considering my business was finished I walked to to my room to change out of my wet clothing.

After changing into more baggy clothing I went into the living room and saw Maru.

"Oh hey Maru how are you doing?" I said. We never hung out much in the past since I spent time with her brother more.

"Hey! Not to pry but I kinda heard..." I knew what she was bringing up. It was still kind of painful but I remembered Leo's words and powered on.

"Yeah but what can you do" I said "just gotta look forward not let this stop me." I feel like Maru liked my answer. 

"Well i just wanted to check up on you and hope this doesn't make you be bitter to Sebastian" she said.so it was obvious I thought only Sam and mom knew. 

"Thanks but I will manage. Someone gave me a few words of encouragement" I said. I didn't realize it(and curse my pale skin) but I had a light blush on my cheeks.

"Was this encouragement from a cheeky farmer who zoomed out of here just a couple of moments ago?" She asked. Damn she's fast.

"Ok you win what of it?" I said trying to sound coy. 

"Oh nothing leo is one those guys who likes to help. I would say it's a great idea to be friends with him. He had helped me a lot!" She says.

"That's good Leah also seemed to be close to him"

"Yeah they kinda live close to each other and she was the first person besides my mom who interacted with him when he moved in.also my dad has asked him to conduct experiments on the farm and he happily agreed." Maru said. That's good that leo isn't as closed off as I thought.

"That's good I also seen him talk to Shane. On that Shane seems to be nicer now. Think he played a part I that?"I said.

"Definitely. Jas and penny told me so" she said. Penny is friends with him too? I got figure out who his circle is.

"Well I must be going. I was just sending a letter to him asking him for a favor but I should have stopped him mid sprint. Oh well." She said. We said our good byes and I returned to my room. Speaking with leo did so much good for my mind today and yet I never thanked him properly. Maybe I should visit him one day. I'm sure it gets lonely on that farm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter fic as stated to be a part of the makai verse it focuses on Abigail and Leos relationship and how they went from strangers to lovers. This fic would be shorter then "the mystery of the makai itsuki farm" obviously


End file.
